YuGioh! Plays Miss Congeniality
by The Incredible Emo Kid
Summary: Look at the title! AnzuxYami, AU
1. Cast

Hey guys! I'm back and I thought up a great idea!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Plays Miss Congeniality! (Along with the YGO cast, some other Anime Heroines will be appearing!)

Cast:

Harry McDonald: Kaiba Seto

Eric Matthews: Yami

Kathy Morningside: Mai

Victor Melling: Otogi

Gracie Hart: Anzu

Cheryl Fraiser (Rhode Island): Shizuka

Alana Krewson (Hawaii): Kikyo (InuYasha)

And more!


	2. Mazaki's Mistake

Hey guys! I made a mistake in characters! Miss Hawaii is actually Rebecca.

Okay! Onto the story! (Don't own YGO! or Deerskin by Robin McKinley.)

**_Chapter 1_**

Anzu Mazakisat in a restaurant eating a sandwich and "reading" Deerskin by Robin McKinley. What she was really doing was videotaping a criminal operation betweenYami Ryou Bakuraand Marik Ishtar. She had backup in the form of Honda waiting to see what they were doing. The two crime lords never innocently exchanged breifcases. Did _anyone_ innocently exchange breifcases?

As Anzu expected, when they opened the briefcases, there were fake God Cards. This illegal trade was common. She would kick their asses, or her name was Tea Gardener!

Cops jumped into the room, guns ready. Honda, Jou, Mokuba, Yami,and others came for backup. Seto Kaiba, the Commander, walked in casually and said, "Put your hands in the air and back away from the table. Come towards us."

The two did so, but Marik tripped and appeared to knock himself unconcious.

Holdingher gun at the ready, Anzu shouted, "Sir! He needs help!"

"He's faking it, Mazaki," said Kaiba calmly. "Bakura, get over here, and leave him!"

Anzu couldn't stand it anymore. Marik may be hurt, and what if he had a gun in his pocket and Bakura took it and used it?

"Sir, I can't obey those orders! He may be hurt!"

"No, Mazaki-!"

Too late. Marik had gotten up, holding a knife to her throat.

KUSO! (Japanese swear word) thought Anzu. I screwed up so badly!

After a confusing fight, where Anzu was lucky to live, the villains were put in jail. After they were transported away, Yami came up to Anzu and looked at her fromtorn upshoes to baggy jeans to too big sweatshirt to disheveled hair. "You look like something ate you and spit you back out, Anzu. And that's an improvement to the usual."

Anzu glared at him. "Your ego surpasses your height."

Yami shrugged. "I'm not the one who's going to be alone the rest of their life."

Anzu looked down. "I wish I wasn't," she thought after he was gone. Then she went home to sleep.


	3. Anzu Introduced

I love this story idea, so I'll continue.

CHAPTER 2

A young Anzu walked up to a young Alister with a flower in her hand. She looked down, blushing, and muttered, "Hi. I got this for you."

The young boy looked horrified. "Stay away from me, Mazaki! Nobody likes you! I don't want to ruin my reputation by staying around you!"

Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes. "But... I thought you were so nice. Last weekyou let me sit next to you and borrow a pencil."

Alister laughed. "That was before it mattered. I was as low as you then, and naive. Stay away from me!"

Anzu was deeply hurt, and tears were streaming down her face, but she aimed a punch at the blur that was Alister's nose. It connected with a sickening crunch, and Anzu left the boy to hurt, like she hurt inside.

Anzu woke up in an empty apartment with tears wetting the pillow on which she laid her head. She looked at the alarm clock and moaned. She could have slept another fifteen minutes if she hadn't had that stupid dream! This was the third night in a row she'd had it!

She took a shower and put her hair into a messy ponytail. She dressed in her uniform, and set offfor work.

When she got there, she saw a flier. "All Agents Interested In the Citizen Case, Come to Room 21," it read. Anzu set off to Room 21 and, when she got there, sat next to Yami.

Seto Kaiba walked in front of the room. "The Citizen sent us a letter last night. Mokuba, our expert, decided that it meant that they were going to attack at the Miss America Pageant. Yami is in charge, you can all help him if you wish. Mazaki, see me."

Anzu gulped and walked into Kaiba's office. He looked angry. "Your disobeying direct orders almost got you killed yesterday and could have allowed them to get away or kill innocent people, Mazaki! I'd lay low in your position."

Anzu looked down. "Sir, I can be valuable help to this case, I know it!"

Kaiba frowned. "Mazaki! You've had two strikes on your record already! One more and you're gone from here!"

Anzu looked down. "Yes, sir," she said, and walked out.

Yami was holding the meeting in Room 6, which was reserved for important meetings.

"We need someone to protect those people!" exclaimed Yami.

"What about an undercover mission?" asked Anzu quietly.

"An undercover mission!" shouted Yami.

"We could get a security guard there, Yami," said Honda.

"A security guard?" said Anzu. "No, we need someone behind the scenes. How about we get one of our girls to enter the competition?"

"I've got it!" yelled Yami. "One of our girls are going to have to enter!"

Anzu rolled her eyes."But who?"

Hondapiped up. "I've got just the girl!"

The agents gathered near a computer screen with the program that outfits criminals in their scene-of-the-crime outfits to make them look like they would then. A girl with long black hair and... all that guys care about... was on the screen. They put her in a red dress, and some hooted.

"One problem," said Anzu.

"What?" said Honda. "She's perfect!"

"The problem is," said Anzu, "That that was fifty years ago. Kikyo is not going to look so pretty as a seventy-year-old woman."

The men sighed.

"Just search female agents," called out Jou.

So they did.

Unfortunately, almost all of the female agents were older, or holograms, or robots. Soon the search became a joke. They were judging the men in the "Swimsuit Competition" by outfitting their computer counterparts using the program. Yami was in first place, and then...

"And this, men, is what Kaiba would look like in a bathing suit. I think I should still win."

Silence.

"Goddamnit he's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yes I am, Motou. Now you better get back to work before I fire you!"

"Yes, sir!"

Now there was only one agent not yet outfitted. Anzu Mazaki.

The outfit looked the best it had looked on anyone other than Kikyo. Even though it only looked semi-tolerable.

"Okay, Anzu, you have a new mission!" said Yami.

"NO WAY!" shouted Anzu.

Anzu was once again in Kaiba's office.

"It's either you keep your job and take this mission, or you leave right now!"

"Okay, Anzu. We have you set up as Miss New Jersey. The real Jersey is... unable to perform her duties due to another performance."

Anzu scowled. "I dont even want to know."

"Good news," Yami said. "We're getting you a makeover so you don't look like Hell."

"Thanks," muttered Anzu. "I appreciate you telling me that's how it looks every day."

"Hey," he said. "I'm not allowed to withhold information from the police."

Anzu glared at him. "Did I mention how much I hate you?"

"Many times," he said, grinning.

A/N: Next chapter: Makeover!


End file.
